


It's After the Concert and We Drank Too Many Red Bulls

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not tired enough to go to sleep? Play a scary game and spook your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's After the Concert and We Drank Too Many Red Bulls

**Author's Note:**

> first tøp fic....b gentle ill learn how to write them

Creaking of the springs as Josh flopped down onto the bed in his and Tyler’s hotel room was the only sound Tyler could hear past the echo of the crowd still ringing in his ears; they’d just gotten out of a show not 15 minutes ago, and although it’d been long and they’d been jumping around, doing flips and drumming like mad, neither he nor Josh were worn out enough to go to sleep—plus, they’d drank like… three Red Bulls each on the way back to the hotel, so…  


“Tyler, I’m BORED!” Josh whined, shouting for no reason. He sat up and started stripping down to his underwear. “Do you have your laptop? Let’s play a game!”

Tyler, who was already in his boxer briefs, threw a thumbs up over his shoulder. “On it!” He yelled in return. Out of its case came Tyler’s laptop, him turning it on and setting it aside so he could take out his camera, as well. Josh spotted the device and readied himself to jump from his bed to Tyler’s. “What’s with the camera, bro?” He questioned.

“Don’t jump on my bed.” Tyler said, pausing Josh in the middle of his wiggling to pounce; he pouted, changing his position to instead sit on the edge of his bed with a still inquiring expression. Tyler turned around to face Josh and held up the camera. “I’m gonna record us and put it on my YouTube channel. It’ll be great!” 

“Like we did with the Happy Wheels video?” Josh asked.

“Yeah!”

“Alright, well, what’re we playing?”

Tyler messed around on his laptop and then flipped it about so that Josh could see the title screen of the game. “Vanish?” Josh said quizzically. “Please tell me… this isn’t a scary game.”

All Tyler could do was shrug with a smirk. “Maybe.”

Josh rolled his eyes but was smiling, standing up from his bed for a moment before he plopped down next to Tyler. “Let’s do this, brah.”

  
Once everything was set up, Josh took the reigns and began to play, Tyler sitting beside him and holding one of his cans of Red Bull, seeming too excited for his own good. “Oh, uh, looks like we’re underground.” He mumbled.

“Against our will, too, okay.” Josh added on as the intro sequence showed their character being thrown through the door that lead to the sewers. “Hmm.” He looked around outside of the pried-open gate. “I can’t see anything.”

“Me neither. There’s a light down there, go to that.” Tyler said.

Josh complied and wandered down to a huge lamp that still only barely illuminated the dank hallway they found themselves in. “Hmm…” He murmured, keeping their character moving forward until he hit a crossroads. “Which way, Tyler?”

There a pause as Tyler surveyed the screen, finger to his lips as he contemplated. “Uhm… go left.”

“Okie.”

So to the left he went, moving his mouse around so he could look at his surroundings, finding nothing really of interest besides dripping pipes and algae-covered bricks. As he was walking, he came a cross a hole in the wall. “That looks kinda dangerous, there’s water and sparks.” He said.

“Well, don’t go in it.”

Josh kept walking, but ran into a dead end. “Looks like the hole is the only way to go.” 

“Just don’t die, we only barely started you noob.”

With a nod, Josh turned around and crouched down to get into the hole and went in, walking and walking for what felt like forever. “This tunnel is really long dude, I don’t think it was a good idea to go in here.” He told him.

Tyler shifted on the bed. “You didn’t have to listen to me, yaknow.”

“I asked you for a reason, Tyler.”

Tyler made an annoying noise, Josh making one in return. As that was happening, Josh reached the end of the tunnel and crawled slowly out of the hole… and stopped. He leaned forward to look more closely at the laptop screen, and then jumped back a little. “TYLER there’s something there!!”

“What? Nuh uh.” Tyler bent closer to the screen to check, but then Josh yelled and grabbed him from behind, causing him to yelp and leap off of the bed, almost knocking the laptop off. “JOSH!! YOU..!!” He cried. 

However, Josh wasn’t listening to him, he was too busy laughing himself into a coma on the mattress, rolling around and flailing. “You should’ve seen your face! Oh my GOD that was so worth it!!” He managed to gasp between breaths.

Tyler moved the laptop so he could attack Josh without damaging anything. “I’ll get you for that, you jerk!”

“No, wait, I’m sorry, I love you!” Josh held up his arms in defense against the tickles.

“Empty words! I’ll have none of it!”

Tyler’s long and thin fingers worked their way into the spots he knew Josh was the most ticklish and made Josh shriek with laughter upon contact. Finally, he managed to grab ahold of Tyler and push him off of him, off to the side of him, where he landed on the bed with an _oof._ He sat up, watching Josh try and catch his breath; his bare chest was slightly sweaty and was heaving, his muscular arms raised above his head and eyes closed. His hair, which was normally messy anyways, was sticking up more than usual, and honestly, Tyler thought he looked prettier than usual. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Josh speaking to him snapped Tyler out of his thoughts. “Huh?” He asked.

Josh propped himself up on one elbow and stared at Tyler strangely. “You were lookin’ at me with a weird look on your face.”

“Was I? I didn’t even notice. Do you still want to play the game? The camera’s still recording and everything and I’m still down to—”

Poor Tyler didn’t get to finish his sentence before Josh had placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him gently over to him so he could kiss him gently, so gently that Tyler wasn’t sure that there was even anything on his lips at all. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became longer minutes; Josh softly rubbed his thumb over the bony shoulder under his hand, Tyler reciprocating the action by sliding his hand up and down Josh’s curvy side. Josh pulled away with an expression of distress. “Is this okay? Are you okay with this?” He asked almost inaudibly.

“I’m okay, Josh. It should really be me asking if you’re alright.” Tyler answered.

“Why?”

“Because I’m a terrible kisser.”

Josh laughed lightly. “You’re doing pretty good so far.”

“That’s what they all say.”

In response to that, Josh pushed Tyler carefully onto the bed and kissed him again, crawling on top of him with his forearms on either side of his head. Tyler turned his head a little to detach from the kiss, his entire face and tips of his ears red. “Hey… slow down a little, Josh…” His voice was kind of croaky—nervous, probably.

Immediately, Josh sat back, eyebrows dipped and slightly shaking. “Sorry! I wasn't–” He tried to explain. “I just—”

Tyler shushed him by pulling him down to his level, lying on his side in front of him. “That’s better,” He said quietly, cupping Josh’s face with his free hand.

The emotion behind Josh’s eyes was sickeningly adoring. “Can I kiss you again?”

Tyler laughed. “What are we, twelve?”

“I don’t want to do something you don’t want,” Josh replied more seriously than he’d intended.

Tyler cuddled up to him and smiled. “Chill out, dude.”

Josh sighed and hugged him. “You’re right, bro.”

They ended up falling asleep with the lights on and the laptop and camera still running, both running out of battery and dying by the time they woke up a few hours later.


End file.
